Like Minds - To my beloved Maraclea
by xLikeMinds
Summary: A thousand year old secret leads to love and murder. A huge English fanfiction about the brilliant British film Like Minds with an own twist.


Hi everyone!

A year ago I started to RPG with a friend. I play Alex Forbes, and a friend of mine plays Nigel Colbie. This story is based on the brilliant British/Australian film Like Minds, and it's twisted by our own imagination.

The beginning _might_ be a bit boring, but it gets great when you're getting further into it - or at least, in my opinion.

I also made a trailer, and you can watch it here: watch?v=JcDKr76oLNE

**Warning:**

1. We are both **Dutch**, which means we're both not that good in English. So it'll contain probably some bad gramatics and less details in the _beginning_. However, friends and people around on tumblr etc. desperately asked me to put this online, and so I decided to. In the beginning Alex might be played a bit bad. But it'll get better in time. I started to write this while barely being known with the film and the English Language, and it gets much better further in the story. What I heard from friends who already read it entirely, they seem to adore it. Haha.

2. This story also contains some gruel things, has a sexual twist, and it's possible to find anything else which might startles you or anything whenever being under the age of 16. Just so you are all aware of that.

3. This used to be a role playing game which means it's written by two different persons. I wrote everything for Alex, and the friend of mine wrote everything for Nigel. It's written in the way that you're able to see two characters their eyeview. That means, the story will be read in parts like: Alex, Nigel, Alex, Nigel, Alex - you'll see that whenever you'll start reading. It might be a bit tricky to understand right now, but don't worry. I put everything in the right order so the only thing you'll have to do is read, haha. A good story to read whenever you are bored.

**Chapter one - The new boy**

**Nigel:**

_"...Bless us Oh Lord, and these thy gifts, which we are about to receive, from thy bounty, through Christ, Our Lord. Amen."_

After the common prayer everybody sat down on their chairs and got to their dinner, which many were eager to do all along. Of course you could make all your students pray before their meals, when you threatened they'd else get nothing at all. That didn't mean you could make all of them like it.

Nigel was one of the few who didn't mind. He was taught no different under the strict authority of his father. How could someone complain, when they knew no different?

For someone who was new entirely to this school, he didn't stand out much. He blended in perfectly well with the other students, which was not that strange considering everyone was made to wear the same uniform. Still, no one seemed to notice him at first. No one, except one other person in the hall.. Alex Forbes. Somehow he noticed him right away, as if he felt the odd boy's presence by mere instinct.

And just as he thought of him, asked something to his friend sitting next to him, Nigel looked up, as if his name had just been called. Like he could hear what you were saying though this was technically impossible.

**Alex:**

"...Bless us Oh Lord, and these thy gifts, which we are about to receive, from thy bounty, through Christ, Our Lord. Amen."

Those were the phrases Alex always mumbled. The reasons why he still took the effort to say them were they were required and his dad didn't wanted to be embarrassed in front of the whole school - even though they already knew how difficult he could be.

As soon as everybody had finished the phrases, they took a seat to stuff their selves with food. As Alex poked in the dished meal, Josh - which sat next to him - suddenly began to speak.

'Who is the new guy?' he asked him softly while pointing at the boy on the other side of the room.

Alex glanced up, following his stare and shrugged his shoulders lightly while he sheaf a amount of food in his mouth.

'I don't know,' he answered shortly. Alex saw how the boy glanced up, like he knew that they were talking about him. Alex blinked a few times and glanced at my dish again.

'Did you actually know that I saw them placing a new bed in your room. He's probably going to be your new room mate.'

Alex glanced up when he realized what Josh just told him and gave him tap with his elbow.

'That's bullshit,' he answered irritated.

Then, when he glanced at the boy again - which seemed to enjoy his mail - he stood up while lifting my hand up in the air.

'Could I leave, sir?'

One of the teachers glanced up while frowning slightly.

'To where, mister Forbes?'

'To the bathroom.'

'Could you do that later?'

'It's quite necessary need.'

He motioned that could go and turned back to his dish as Alex nodded grateful. When he stood up, he glanced once at his friends, his dish and then at the boy again - which still seemed to pay his attention on his meal. After that, he walked right away, but not to the bathroom. That was just a way to get out of there. Now he was able to look if Josh had been honestly.

As he reached my room, he noticed that Josh was right. Alex had a new roommate, and probably that new guy. As he sighed he came closer to the new bed, staring at the chest in front of it. As rude and curious he could be, he knelt down and opened the seals of the chest. Slowly he lifted up the lid while staring at the plastic cover that seemed to hide his possessions. Before he sheaved the cover away, he glanced at the doorway to see if anyone was coming. There seemed to be no one in the hallway at the moment. He heard nothing. He looked back at the chest while wrapping his fingertips underneath the edges of the plastic cover, and pulled it away to see what was hidden. A few plastic storage boxes - which contained bones, a whatever it was, and suddenly he saw a black thing coming up. As he sheaf it further away, he suddenly stared right into the eyes of a dead cat what made him fell backwards.

'Fuck,' he cursed while staring at the chest with big eyes - like he couldn't understand what he just saw. Did this new guy took a dead stuffed cat with him? He pressed his jaws and swallowed, trying to get rid of the fear. Then he bend over the chest again, to snoop between the stuff.

**Nigel:**

"Do you mind?"

The voice seemed to come from nowhere. After all there had been no footsteps in the hallway to indicate anyone was coming. Or maybe Alex was just too creeped out by the cat in his trunk to hear anything. Nigel's voice cut through the silence clearly, though. It was a lower voice than you'd expect. It sounded nearly emotionless though a little offended around the edges.

When Alex turned he stared at him for a moment, and it was like he was staring him away from his stuff, pursing his lips slightly in indifference. When Alex moved back finally Nigel walked past him without another word and kneelt down before his trunk, just to check if everything inside was still there, and if it was still intact, like he expected Alex to steal his stuffed cat.

**Alex:**

As I suddenly heard someone talking, I held my breath and glanced at the doorway. It was the new guy from which voice was very odd and emotionless. As I frowned lightly I threw the plastic cover over his stuff again and I stood up to walk right towards to the door.

'Don't make yourself feel too comfortable.'

Just as I wanted to walk away I pursed my lips, pressing my hands on the doorframes. Was I really about to leave this guy behind in my room with his freaky stuffed stuff? I looked backwards over my shoulder and sniffed. Then I slowly turned my body into his direction to see what he was going.

'Who are you actually?' I asked him on a uninterested tune - like I didn't care at all. To be honest, I was interested in his name, just so I could accuse him at the headmaster - which was my dad - if he should do anything wrong.

**Nigel:**

Nigel ignored his new roommate entirely, instead he putted his hand on the cat without an entire clear reason why. As if he once again wanted to make sure it was still there.

He lift his head up towards his roommate, when he requested his name, but without really directly looking him in the eyes. Like Alex meant nothing to him. And he didn't.. At least for now.

"I'm Nigel."

**Alex:**

The way he ignored and glanced at me made me even more irritated. I almost wanted to ask him if he even heard me. I pressed my lips when he told his name. Again so emotionless without a single change of tune in his voice. Nigel, I repeated in my head. I nodded slightly and looked down at him like he was a parasite that had to be destroyed soon.

'Well, just as I said. Don't make yourself too comfortable.'

I left the room, without even glancing again or introducing myself. He would probably already know my name - my dad must have told him before he gave him the opportunity to stay in my room.

That afternoon I'd stared Nigel while I laid down on my bed, wondering about the fact what he was doing. How it could be possible that he was so observed by anything dead. It made him quite interesting, though. But he stayed a weird freak. After I told my friends everything about Nigel that I knew, they came with an awesome and very thought plan about kidnapping him to give him like this wake up call. I had pursed my lips while my eyes were sparkling on the moment Josh suggested that. We should take him to the trains, me, Josh and Raj. Let's see if he would get that rush as well, that adrenalin.

It was night now. The silence prevailed the building and all the birds were quiet outside - so did the wind, and every other natural phenomenon. I was staring at Nigel, which slept on his back, peacefully and quiet. As slowly as I could I came closer to him, armed with a cloth of drugging substance what would let Nigel be out for a little while.

After I called Josh to get to my bedroom, we carried him to the nearest train station. There I placed him on a stool to take a seat next to him. Josh and I had been watching him for a little while now. He finally seemed to wake up.

'Hello,' I said to him, when he suddenly woke up and looked very incomprehensible around him - probably because of the fact that he had no idea were he was.

I grabbed him by his shoulders and dragged him towards to the entrance of the train - which Josh had opened for me. While I still kept my hands tight on his shoulders, I pushed him with the upper part of his body outside of the train, grinning because of the rush.

'Come on!' I yelled loud while staring in front of me. Everything was passing so fast. Nigel still seemed to be a bit absently, so I placed my mouth near to his ear and began to shout again.

'Are you enjoying it?! Don't you feel it? You're like totally ignoring this.'

I heard how Josh threw some fireworks out of the train, how it exploded somewhere behind me.

'Isn't this a fucking rush?' I asked again with a bright grin on my face.

Nigel:

Nigel slowly began to come back by senses. What an odd and vivid dream to have, for a moment he could have sworn he was being smothered. He opened his eyes then, but they were greeted with more light then he had expected, with more light than the small dorm could possibly provide. He opened his eyes more and lifted his head. He realized he was sitting on a chair, which seemed to tremble lightly.. like whatever he was in was moving. He also a boy in front of him, looking at him faintly amused. Nigel didn't know his name, but he remembered seeing him hang out around his roommate. He felt a slight movement next to him, heard a breath, so he quickly turned his head to see who else was there. It was Alex. Nigel stared at him, and though his eyes were emotionless still there was also confusement to be read on his face. He didn't react on the boy's greeting, just waited for an explanation. The explanation came, just no in the form he had expected. He was grabbed by his shoulders and the back of his neck, before Alex grabbed the side of the door and leant both of them out of the train, hovering dangerously above the trainrails. Though he felt the wind on his face and heard the loud noise of the explosives Josh threw behind him, he couldn't feel the 'rush' Alex was describing. Either he was too drugged, or maybe it was because he already knew how this was going to end.. Nigel had the vague sense of having to struggle, but he was still under heavy influence of whatever Alex drugged him with, and so he could barely bring himself to move at all.

However his hand caught something.. a door handle, and it was quite lose. If he managed to get it off, he could speed up the process of getting the end he was expecting. So he pretended to play Alex' game, being confused and hurt by his tight grip, (he didn't even actually have to pretend for that), while his hand desperately pulled the handle instead. But before he had a chance of pulling it off. He heard commotion coming from Josh, if whom Nigel suddenly remembered the name. One of the explosives had fallen on the floor and he felt Alex pull his hands off him to get out of the way. Nigel could just in time turn himself to avoid his feet being blown off.

The 'bang' that followed was incredibly loud, loud enough to make his ears drum afterwards. The moment he felt he wasn't being held anymore he stumbled on. It wasn't easy, because the drugs were still in his system, but he would have managed to pass both Alex and Josh, if it wasn't for Alex to stop him.

**Alex:**

While I kept talking to Nigel, he didn't seem to understand a word of it - or he was ignoring me as hell.

'I'm talking to you!' I yelled in his ear. Suddenly I heard something sizzle behind my back, and I felt how Josh grabbed my jacket to pull me backwards.

'Watch out!' Josh shouted while pushing me away. Because of the suddenly movement I lost the grip of Nigel his neck and shoulders.

'You fucking idiot,' I mumbled at Josh who almost fell backwards because he tried to avoid the explosives. I glanced at Nigel who also tried to avoid the explosives. Then, after the beep in my ears had reduced I saw how Nigel tried to get away by trying to hit me right in the face. I grabbed his shoulders and pushed him to the wall behind him while he still tried to hit me in the face.

'Where the fuck do you think you're going!?'

I pressed him closer at the wall to avoid the way that he could escape. Then, Nigel suddenly began to spit right in my face which made me hit him at the nose - which began to bleed immediately. Again I leant us above the train rails, this time pushing him a bit further away from me, like he could fell any moment.

'You're a piece of shit, do you know that!?'

'That's enough, let him go,' I heard Josh yelling at me, grabbing my jacket again - but it didn't made any sense.

'You've to learn respect somebody, you stupid f-'

'That's enough!' I heard Josh yelling again. 'Christ!'

This time Josh made it to pull me back into the train, which made me almost fell backwards while I heard Josh shouting my name. Fast I turned my head after I found my balance, watching how Josh slowly fell backwards, almost out of the train.

**Nigel:**

He struggled against Alex' grip this, but for he wasn't usually a violent person and he was still under influence of the drugs, it was only easy for Alex to grab his Jacket and push him back against the wall of the train.

Nigel had been bullied or even suppressed by use of violence more than once in his past. He was not going to let it happen again. Not without a fight. So he gave Alex a hatefull glare in return and spit in his face. Of course he was rewarded by a punch in the face, but it had been worth it.. Alex hung him out far enough this time for Nigel to get a tighter grip on the doorhandle, and he actually managed to get it off this time. He lifted it and moved it to Alex' neck to cut open the omotryoid muscle in his neck. But at this point Josh pulled away both Alex and Nigel.. Like Nigel wasn't meant to kill Alex after all.

In Josh' short moment of being the savior, he lost his balance and the suction of the wind through the train's door took a hold of him, slowly taking him in, like claiming Josh to it's own. As if it was a sacrifice.

Nigel stepped closer and extended his arm to help Josh back in but, the moment he looked the boy in the eyes, he knew it wasn't meant to be.. There was this voice in his head, telling him to stop, telling him to let it happen. Was it Alex?

He saw Josh reaching his hand to his, but Nigel stopped extending his hand far enough for him to grab it, he just lifted it now, away from where Josh could ever reach it, and then the boy lost his grip and disappeared from sight in incredible speed. He was gone.

Nigel held still, slowly lowering his hand as he realized what he just did. He killed someone, in a way.. Or no.. He didn't.

He turned slowly, staring at Alex with an ice-cold glare, the blood still moist and visible under his nose. He looked at Alex as if he was blaming him. He was in a way. 'You made me,' his eyes pointed out. 'This is your doing.


End file.
